Vampires Wedding :
by tempe cordelia
Summary: It's a Vampires wedding but whoses.


_I don't own this Joss Whedon does_

_Vampires wedding_

_It's a wedding ... but whose?_

_Flashback in Italics_

Angel stood at the front of the church, beside him, Xander wasn't look at him, he was ignoring him.

"Xander ... I ..."

"Don't talk to me, lover boy." Xander mumbled.

"Look, I ..."

"I said don't talk to me!"

Angel zipped up, he didn't want to get in trouble with his bride to be's best friend.

Then the piano started playing here comes the bride and Buffy, in a wedding dress walked near and Angel had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. That it shouldn't be Buffy. Minutes passed and soon the priest was asking Buffy Summers, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do."

"Angel O'Connal do you take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I... I..."

"Angel just say I do." Buffy whispered.

"I..."

"He does." Buffy told the priest.

"No ... I ... I don't."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry,"

"Why ... I'm ... because..."

Suddenly Cordelia flung open the door of the church. "STOP THIS WEDDING!"

"She's why." Angel said smiling for the first time that day.

Cordelia stormed up to the alter and stepped in front of Buffy,

"Angel you can't marry Buffy."

"Yay!" yelled Xander and he jumped up and down

"Shut up Xander." Cordelia, Buffy and Angel snapped at him. Xander mimed zipping his lip.

Angel turned back to Cordelia,

"But I thought ... you said we couldn't be together..."

"I lied." Cordelia said.

Xander smiled, as he had a flashback

_Xander's flashback_

_Xander reached Angels room as he was getting ready, "Are you sure you want to do this...? Marry Buffy I mean? "_

"_What?" Angel turned to look at the human._

"_Get married to someone else and leave the woman you love alone and lonely?"_

"_I have to do this Xander!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Cordelia doesn't love me anymore, and I want to spend my life with __someone__!"_

"_Are you sure Cordelia doesn't love you anymore?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How?"_

"_I can tell."_

"_Remember the time I thought Anya was going to marry Oz but it turns out she was just helping him to pick out a pair of socks?" Xander asked._

"_Um... yes." Angel said confused._

"_Well, I was wrong, you maybe too." Xander shrugged,_

"_Do you even love Buffy? Because that's the reason for marriage, Love!"_

"_I... I... get out Xander..."_

"_But!"_

"_GET OUT!" Angel growled, his game face coming on. Xander back out of the room quickly, Anya hurried up to him with Fred on a Willow. "So, Will he stop it?"_

"_I wish ... let's he does or three hearts will be broken." Xander frowned._

_End Flashback_

"Don't say I do!" Cordelia said to Angel.

"Don't worry, won't!" Angel smiled at Cordelia Buffy glared at Cordelia and look like two girls we're going to kill each other when Drusilla a started clapping, "Bravo, Bravo, Encore! This is a heck of a good show"

"Why did you invite her?" Willow asked.

"In vampire terms, she's my daughter." Angel shrugged

"Cordelia will you...?"

"Yes!" Cordelia beamed.

Buffy slapped Angel across the face hitched up her skirts of her wedding dress and ran out of the church.

"Why were you having a wedding in a church anyway... what about the crosses?" Harmony asked.

"We'll explain later." Darla said to her.

The wedding march kicked up again...

"Um... ok miss ... um ... oh, thank you." The priest said as he took the cue cards from Darla, "Cordelia Chase, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"Angel same question." Priest waved his hand,

"I do."

"Kiss the bride so I can go home."

"You missed a line." Anya whispered.

"Oh, sorry I meant I pronounce you man and wife by the power vested in me then kiss."

So they did. Everyone started chapping. Willow looked guilty, "Should we look for Buff... Xander way are you clapping."

"It's irresistible Will."

"Ok, then." Willow clapped a little hid her hands in her pocket. "But after the dares, we go find Buffy?"

"Of course Willow maybe she'll want to kill Angel and we'll go on an old fashioned vampire staking."

"Here's hoping." Willow nodded

Meanwhile Buffy wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I always thought a bride would be happy on her wedding." She sniffed.

"You could be happy love," Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Spike. "Oh..."

"You look beautiful." Spike said.

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh?"

"I love you Buffy, Captain forehead doesn't! He's still mooning over Cordelia and it was either you or that wolf chick Nina and she wasn't willing." He held out his hand. "I'm going to Paris... New York ... Russia, I don't know yet..." he looked at her. "Come with me?"

Buffy looked at him and smiled, she took his hand and kissed him. She allowed him to pull her away to his car with boarded up windows. 'After all... She thought to herself, 'I had my heart set on marring a vampire!

THE END

PS Reviews please need to know if anyone aside from me and Hope liked the story.

(PS Hope Text or call me please :) )


End file.
